This invention relates to a heterogeneous meat- or fish-based composition for feeding animals.
At present, known compositions for feeding animals generally have a water content below 82%. There is currently a trend towards increasing the water content of tinned food compositions for domestic animals, such as cats and dogs. If the water content is merely increased, a commercially unsatisfactory watery product is obtained. To overcome this disadvantage, the content of gelling agents may be increased. Unfortunately, this has an adverse effect on the texture of the end product obtained and increases its price.